In stretching carpet during installation, it is necessary to brace the stretcher against a wall or doorway to have a fixed or anchored place against which the stretcher pushes while stretching the carpet. In general, rooms are not so large that the stretcher may push against a wall. In long hallways, however, the distance from one end of the hall to the other is too long for the average stretcher. This problem is solved in part in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,157, issued Jul. 24, 1973, entitled CARPET STRETCHER. In this patent the stretcher is adapted to push against a back wall or doorway opening.
A similar stretcher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,440, issued Aug. 14, 1973, entitled CARPET STRETCHER PIVOT BRIDGE. The stretcher in this patent is similar to the stretcher in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,157, except that there is an angled foot or butt plate on one leg. In each patent, the foot or butt plate is rigidly fixed to the leg.